Tormented
by Make Them Disappear
Summary: She loves him, he doesn't even know it. One determind possum's going to change that. PasadenaXCrash. Maybe there's more hidden couples if you squint.
1. The Plan

**Tormented**

**A/N: **If you like this couple, then you'll like this story. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Oh Crash, you make my heart do back flips whenever I see you." Pasadena sighed; she dropped the wet yellow sponge she was currently using. The sponge landed on her tile floor, creating an even bigger mess that she will have to clean up.

The love struck possum brought her hand to her chest and sighed. Pasadena leaned against her white kitchen counter, and looked through her window that was located above her kitchen sink. Outside, she saw Crash running. He had his cheerful smile planted on his face, his emerald orbs sparkled, and Pasadena swore that she saw Crash sweating, which looked attractive to her.

"Why do you torment me so?" Pasadena silently questioned Crash, but she knew he was never going to answer her question.

The possum sighed and tore her emerald eyes away from the window. She noticed the sponge was on the floor, so she quickly bent down and picked it up. The brown possum lightly squeezed the sponge, water lightly poured out onto her palm. In frustration, she threw the sponge into the sink, causing some water to splash at her.

She shrieked at the feeling of the touch, and quickly wiped the water spots off her. After she rid herself from the water spots, her eyes somehow looked towards her window again. She was hoping to see Crash, but he was nowhere to be found.

"That's it!" She exclaimed to herself. She pounded her fist on top of her white counter top.

"I'm going to make him love me…no matter what it takes." The determined possum said darkly. She quickly exited herself from the kitchen, and ran upstairs to her room. She threw open her old wooden door and stomped inside. Inside her room, she had an ordinary white bed, a small mirror located near her bed, an old television that surprisingly still works, a wooden nightstand that had all sort of knickknacks on it, and to top it all off, she had a small white closet.

The wooden floor beneath her loudly creaked as she slowly walked towards her closet, the brown possum opened the white twin door closet. The closet revealed some of her favorite outfits that she never really wore. Pasadena reached out towards one of the dresses that caught her eyes.

"This is perfect!" Pasadena exclaimed while holding the dress against her figure.

"I'll make sure that Crash will run to me like I'm fresh meat." She chuckled to herself after she said that.

The main color of the dress was white; it also had red polka dots that went around the dress. The dress would reach up to her knees, and it had no straps. This dress would be perfect for a hot day, and tomorrow was defiantly going to be a hot day.

Pasadena smiled to herself and hung the dress back in the closet.

* * *

I hoped you liked this. You know what to do from here.


	2. Cortex Is At It Again!

**Tormented**

--

**Author's note: **Most of you though this was complete, but let me assure you that the story isn't completed. Sorry for my long absence (about two months…I think), if any of you have noticed that is. Summer school was the cause of the lack of writing. Anyways, here's chapter two.

--

The brown possum pulled the dress over her head with difficulty. The dress was tight around her waist, but she learned to realize that it would be worth it. In her heart, she knew that Crash would just love her new look. With an eager smile on her face, she ran out the door, determined to find Crash.

The sun shone brightly in her eyes, she shielded her eyes with her hand. The wind blew, making the hem of her dress rise up a little. With an embarrassed smile on her face, she immediately pushed down her dress. She pretended that never happened and hoped that nobody saw that.

She immediately focused on finding Crash. Pasadena began to walk down the beach, where Crash would usually hang around by.

"I hope he's there." Pasadena said to herself.

--

Crash, the curious bandicoot, furiously began to dig his paws into the white sand. Crash cupped the sand in his palms, brought the sand to his face, and began to sniff the sand.

The smell was strange to him, but in a good way.

Crash turned his head to the right, and then to the left to see if anyone was nearby, which nobody wasn't at the moment; the orange bandicoot slowly stuck out his tongue, moving it closer to the sand. His tongue kept inching forward never being withdrawn back into the mouth. His tongue finally made contact with the sand. He quickly withdrew his tongue back into his mouth.

Crash tilted his head.

A strange idea popped into his head. He eagerly opened his mouth, dumped the sand inside his mouth, and began to chew on it. He stopped chewing, his eyes opened wide, he began to gagged at the taste. He immediately regretted putting sand in his mouth. He wanted the sand out of his mouth, but how?

His suddenly spotted the water, crawled towards the tide. He wasn't going to go in, he hates water, but he needed the sand out. Crash scooped up some of the oceans salty water and poured it into his mouth. He tightly closed his eyes, trying to ignore the foul taste. Suddenly, his sister Coco showed up. She was breathing heavily, mouth slightly gaped opened, her hands rested on her knees. Her blond hair covered some parts on her sweaty face.

She took a deep breath before trying to talk, "Crash, Cortex…is at it…again."

Crash wasn't paying attention; he was trying to spit the sand out of his mouth.

Coco could tell she was being ignored. "Crash!" She screamed still finding out she was being ignored again.

Coco narrowed her eyes, "Stop fooling around!" Crash finally turned towards her, giving her his full attention, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

Coco tried to explain what happened again. "Crash, Cortex kidnapped Crunch!"

Crash blinked.

"Oh, and Cortex left this for you." Coco dug into her jean pocket and grabbed a black device, which looked like a tape recorder or a walkie-talkie. Coco pressed the red button located on top of the device. Crash and Coco were silent, waiting for whatever Cortex had to say.

"Good evening, Crash Bandicoot…and his annoying sister." Cortex started.

"My lord, it's the afternoon." Coco and Crash could hear N-Gin in the background.

"Did I say you could speak?" Cortex question, harshly.

"No." N-Gin answered.

"Then don't speak, you imbecile!" Cortex screamed.

"Yes my lord," N-Gin laughed manically after he said that.

Coco and Crash looked at each other, and then back at the device once Cortex started talking again.

"You may have noticed that I…borrowed Crunch, but don't worry you'll get him back. I'll make sure he's in top condition."

Crash and Coco looked at each other again.

"Oh, I know your going to come here, so I arranged a little surprise for you. I can't tell you what it is; it'll ruin the surprise. Toodles!" Cortex ended the message.

"That was strange." Coco referred to the strange message that Cortex left.

"What could Cortex want with Crunch though?" Coco questioned to Crash.

Crash shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, we need to go find Cortex's base, find Crunch, defeat Cortex, and then go home. I think this will be a piece of cake, huh Crash?"

Crash quickly nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go!" Coco jogged away from Crash. Crash spat the rest of the sandy remains that was in his mouth. He wiped his mouth and stood up, only to be tackled to the sandy floor.

"Crashie-poo, I have a surprise for you." Someone whispered in Crash's ear.

--

I bet you know who that it, right? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.


	3. Where is Crash?

**Tormented**

--

**Author's note: **All right, here's chapter three. To tell you the truth, I never was going to continue this. I just wanted to write a Crash Bandicoot story. Well, now I'm really interested in writing this. So, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. By the way, I'm sorry for leaving a weak cliffhanger. Enjoy.

--

Crash squirmed, trying to escape the tight grip.

"Aw, your no fun, Crashie-poo." The brown possum slowly stood up to her feet. Crash quickly stood up, looking around frantically for Coco. He frowned once Crash realized that Coco wasn't in his sight. He gave up looking for Coco, and looked towards Pasadena.

"What's the matter, baby?" Pasadena cooed, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Crash looked at her delicate hand resting on his shoulder, and then he looked into her eyes. Crash remembered Crunch, he needs help. Crash figured that Pasadena wouldn't go away, so softly grabbed her hand and started to walk, dragging her with him. He smiled knowing that both of the problems are going to be solved.

Pasadena shrieked, "Crash, what do you think your doing!?"

Crash just simply pointed straight ahead. Crash started to jog making Pasadena jog with him.

"Stop! Stop!" Pasadena screamed, but Crash didn't pay attention to her screams he kept jogging.

Pasadena was thrilled about Crash holding her hand, but she wasn't thrilled about being forced to run with Crash.

--

"All right Crash, were almost there." Coco whispered as she spotted Cortex's base straight ahead. Cortex's best henchmen guarded the entrance of the base. They were two giant robots. Cortex figured that Crash would easily beat N-Gin if he were guarding the base.

The robots seemed to be made of steel, so it would be difficult to defeat them. Coco spotted something red on the back of the robots head.

"Must be an off button or something." Coco said to herself.

The base was a medieval castle. The castle was a blackish brownish color, gates were surrounding the area making it seem impossible to enter, there were two towers on the highest floor Coco figured that Crunch must be in one of those towers, many lights seemed to be on in the castle, and also if you look at the skies, the clouds are dark and lightning sometimes flashes.

"Not so bad," Coco saw one of the robots look her way. She quickly hid herself behind a tree trunk. When she thought it was safe again, she stepped out.

"All right Crash, let's do this!" Coco whispered encouragingly. Coco waited patiently for Crash to do his thing, but she didn't see an orange blur fly fast her.

Coco quickly turned around, "Crash? Crash!? Where are you?"

All Coco could see was the trees.

She frowned, "He was supposed to follow me." She furiously put her hands on her hips.

--

Yeah, this chapter is shorter than the last. I hoped you enjoyed it though.


End file.
